<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what you've done to me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259111">what you've done to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The first words soulmate au because ever ship needs one, also marked m/m but them/they pronouns for Gigi while out of drag, and this one is funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gross. Their soulmate was not going to introduce himself with a sex joke, right?"</p>
<p>The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body. For Gigi, that comes with positives and negatives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what you've done to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have never written in universe stuff for drag race, but this just came to me and I couldn't NOT write it, y'know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi had had the words manifest at fourteen years old. The worst possible time given the connotations. </p>
<p>They appeared the night of their birthday, and Gigi immediately went online to check what they meant and groaned. Gross. Their soulmate was not going to introduce himself with a sex joke, right? </p>
<p>Except there it was, blazed across their ribs, and it was a nightmare. People teased, and it was obvious that their mom was a little stressed out by the prospect, and made Gigi swear they would never partake in that particular act, no matter what their soulmate wanted. It was awkward. </p>
<p>A small mercy was that it was unique. There was very little chance they would miss them on the street, and it wasn’t a common phrase that basically made the mark useless. Gigi took pleasure in that. And saved a lot of money on dates when most people introduced themselves like normal people. </p>
<p>When drag became a real part of their life, it became easier. It was a funny thing to laugh about when in the dressing rooms, and the embarrassment died down a little. She still kept them covered by while preforming, and usually didn’t tell anyone she didn’t trust, but it was nice to have a group of people that didn’t look at her like a sex freak when they learned her words. </p>
<p>When Gigi got the drag race call, they sat in the sewing room with their mom, working on outfits until their fingers hurt. Their mom made sure to send them off with another warning, worried about the fame she knew was coming. Gigi understood, but didn’t need to hear it again. </p>
<p>They had kind of accepted that they could always go to the nearest sex club when they were ready to find their soulmate. At least that was the running joke. </p>
<p>Still, the way that her outfits mostly covered the spot her words were didn’t go unnoticed. </p>
<p>The night before she would enter the Werkroom is long. The unfamiliar hotel bed did nothing to quell the stress. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The morning is busy, a frantic mess of getting ready, and being bossed through the motions of getting anonymously taken to location, all while keeping her make up as fresh as possible. But Gigi is confident. Her look is good and the entrance is smooth, so when she makes it over to the other girls, she’s ready to go. </p>
<p>They all seem nice, and she even recognises some of them. Its relieving. They all talk easily, and some of them even recognise her. It makes her head grow a little big for a moment. </p>
<p>That’s when she hears it. </p>
<p>“Who’s ready to party and play?” She swears her almost sprains her neck with the speed it spins to watch a bouncy green figure, heart in her throat. </p>
<p>Her brain crawls to a stop, the world going ahead without her as she tries to comprehend what is happening.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” She can hear Widow screaming, running up to embrace the new queen. </p>
<p>Jackie asks for her name and Gigi almost chokes. Crystal Methyd? She could have put these dots together herself in hindsight. She can’t bring herself to say anything before the siren calls and Ru drops the bomb that it’ll just be them, the seven of them, under the microscope this week. </p>
<p>She avoids Crystal partly by accident while they all reconvene, and its not until they dedrag after the mini challenge and things settle down that Gigi realises she had to do something. Its weird to know that whatever she does do has been somehow predestined already.</p>
<p>Never one to avoid dramatics, Gigi leaves her chest bare as she changed, drawing the attention of one Nicky Doll, whose eyes grow wide like saucers before she barks out a laugh. Gigi swats at her, feeling like she was in a terrible teen romance. </p>
<p>“Shit!” Nicky isn’t quiet, but Gigi can tell it isn’t malicious. The cameras weren’t to focus on any mark related content, and contestants who had not found their matches legally had their marks blurred when on television anyway, so there was a certain safety to knowing this couldn’t be filmed. </p>
<p>Crystal is across the room, and Nicky has caught her attention. Her face is half off and she’s half dressed like the rest of them, squinting without her glasses. Gigi doubts she can see from here, but blushes anyway. </p>
<p>Nicky catches her eye again. “Did this just happen?” She gestures to the marks. </p>
<p>Gigi just nods, and Nicky reaches out to squeeze her hand. “He’s cute though, no?” Nicky winks. </p>
<p>Gigi can’t help the giggles, and they laugh together about it, because it really is funny. </p>
<p>When Gigi looks back again, Crystal is still watching them. She smiles over, and decides there’s no point in waiting. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did this to me.” She says, and Crystal’s face slips through a flipbook of emotions that Gigi only catches half of. Horror, confusion, excitement. It really helps that Crystal still has her boy brows. </p>
<p>“What did I do?” Crystal asks, genuinely curious, like she’s asked that question her whole life. </p>
<p>Gigi narrows her eyes, and angles her body to give Crystal a good view. There’s the familiar laugh, the genuine laugh she’s used to getting every time someone new sees her words the first time. But then Crystal is reaching out to touch them and it sends shivers up her spine. </p>
<p>“You would not believe all the things I thought I might do to make you say that.” Crystal says breathlessly. “This wasn’t one of them.” She’s laughing again, and Gigi can’t help but join in. </p>
<p>Nicky is filling in the  rest of the girls, and they’re all watching from across the room. Heidi has her hand on her chest and the other on Jackie’s forearm. It’s one of these unique situations that everyone enjoys seeing, like a child being gifted a puppy. Or any viral video really. </p>
<p>“I’m so, so sorry!” Crystal says, and Gigi forgives every rude comment she dealt with through high school. </p>
<p>“So am I, I’m sorry you were ever worried you did something wrong.” </p>
<p>Crystal is buzzing with excitement. Its clear on her face and the way she’s staring. Gigi’s not too different, and feels her face hurt from smiling. </p>
<p>“You have a really nice smile.” Crystal says. </p>
<p>“So do you.”</p>
<p>“Just kiss!” Nicky yells from across the room, and they can hear the other girls scolding her, but its background noise. </p>
<p>When they finally do, its like electricity, and is interrupted almost immediately by production telling them they need to get ready. They don’t even hear it. </p>
<p>By the time they separate, the other girls have dispersed across the room, the theatrics done and the moment having passed from cute to creepy as far as watching went. </p>
<p>Gigi’s heart beats a mile a minute. Her mind whirs furiously until it finally pings a thought. </p>
<p>“Um, just so you know, my mom made me promise never to do meth.” She winced at her own words. </p>
<p>Crystal’s laugh is such a lovely sound, she’ll never get used to it. “Not a problem.” </p>
<p>“Yeah you’re going to have to win her over for this one.”</p>
<p>“I’ll manage.” </p>
<p>Crystal kisses her again, and they don’t hear the other queens complaining this time either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know if I should write more m/m or whatever</p>
<p>I have a few WIPs going hopefully back with more one shots soon either way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>